


Dirty Dancing

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinks and dancing takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> God I suck at summaries, lol. And I wrote this awhile ago and remember it not being good, so I didn't want to reread it. Sorry if it sucks...

Phil sat with his back to the bar, facing the dance floor where his eyes were trained on Clint grinding up on Tony. Shaking his head, he turned his head to look at Steve who sat next to him, watching the show the two were putting on as well. Neither one of them cared for dancing, so they were more than happy to send their significant others out to dance with each other.

“Maybe it’s time to rein them in?” Phil shouted to Steve, trying to be heard over the pounding music.

“Yeah, probably not a bad idea” Steve agreed. He stood, taking a few steps towards the dancing couple. Tony saw the movement from the corner of his eye and immediately came over to meet his partner. It was cute how attuned they were to each other, Phil thought to himself.

Seeing the pout on Clint’s face at being left alone, Phil headed towards him, intending to finally drag him from the dance floor. Clint had other plans though, and as soon as Phil reached him, Clint wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and pressed himself again him. Phil could feel that Clint was aroused, and after seeing the display he had put on with Tony, he wasn’t surprised. Clint just smirked and continued grinding himself against Phil’s still form the best he could.

“You’re drunk” Phil pointed out with a laugh.

“Maybe.”

“Oh, there’s no maybe about it. I think maybe it’s time to head home?”

“Oh come on, I never manage to drag you out to have some fun. We can’t go yet!” Clint turned, so that his ass was now pressed up against Phil’s groin, and despite his best efforts to ignore the archer’s dirty dancing, it was having the intended effect.

Phil glanced around to see what everyone else was doing. The whole gang had come out tonight to celebrate Pepper’s birthday, and he didn’t want to be the first to leave. He did have a reputation as being a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, so he didn’t want to give Tony the satisfaction of proving it true.

“Fine, we can stay a little longer. You’re cut off though” Phil said, trying to be stern. He burst out laughing though as Clint stuck out his tongue like a little kid. Giving him a quick kiss, he grabbed Clint’s hand and turned to try and lead him back to the bar so they could sit.

“You don’t want to dance with me?” Clint asked, resisting Phil’s pull and pouting again.

“You know I don’t dance. And I think in our…state… maybe it’s not the best idea” he said with a pointed glance towards Clint’s jeans which had to be feeling a little snug. That earned him another smirk and Clint plastered himself up against Phil again, rubbing himself lewdly against Phil’s thigh.

“Stop that” Phil said, smacking him lightly on the arm and pushing him away. He didn’t want to be one of those gross couples all over each other in public.

“Oh, live a little” Clint said, rolling his eyes. “Come on, I gotta take a leak.” With that, he grabbed Phil’s hand and headed across the bar to the men’s room.

Walking in to the deserted restroom, Clint suddenly grabbed Phil by the shoulders and pushed him back against the door, attacking his mouth with his own. He kissed Phil desperately, pushing his tongue against the other man’s lips until Phil’s tongue met his own. Running his hands down Phil’s chest, he went right for his belt and began tugging at it.

“Clint” Phil gasped, pulling back from the kiss, “what are you doing?”

“I thought that was pretty obvious” he answered wryly.

“You know what I mean. Anyone could walk right in here and see us.”

Clint huffed and looked around. Seeing the handicapped stall, he again grabbed Phil’s hand and dragged him into the stall. “Please?” he asked, once the door was closed and locked behind them.

Phil’s better judgment told him this was a terrible idea, but the few drinks he had, Clint’s dancing, and that kiss had weakened his resolve. “We have to make it quick. And you have to promise to be quiet” he said warningly. Clint tended to be loud normally, when he was drunk…

Clint didn’t even respond, instead undoing Phil’s belt and shoving his pants down to his ankles. Dropping to his knees on the dirty tiled floor, he pulled Phil’s semi-erect cock from his briefs and took the entire thing into his mouth.

“Christ” Phil said, leaning back and grabbing onto the rail for support. Clint bobbed up and down enthusiastically, one hand bracing himself on Phil’s thigh and the other palming his balls. It didn’t take long for all the attention to get Phil hard and Clint was so focused on the task that Phil had to push him back. “That’s enough. Stand up” he ordered.

Clint stood eagerly and undid his own belt, dropping his jeans and boxers. Phil leaned forward, capturing Clint’s lips for another kiss, more leisurely this time. Wrapping his hand around Clint’s thick cock, he jerked it slowly, making Clint moan into his mouth.

“Turn around.”

Clint did as he was told, spreading his legs and bending over, bracing himself against the wall with his hands.

“I don’t have anything with me. Do you?” Phil asked, concerned about their lack of lube. He certainly hadn’t planned for this when he left the house.

“No. I don’t care, I need you” Clint panted.

Phil spat onto his fingers, rubbing it through Clint’s cleft, working his fingertip into his tight hole. Clint groaned and pushed back, wanting more.

“Slow, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Working his finger in slowly, Phil loosened Clint up a little before lining his cock up with his entrance. Slowly, he began pushing himself in, stilling at Clint’s hiss of pain. “Want me to stop?” he asked, concerned.

“No, keep going.”

Clint stroked himself with one hand and wiggled backward, helping Phil push into him. Phil grunted as he made it all the way in. Dropping his head to rest against Clint’s back, he made himself wait so Clint could adjust.

Clint whimpered and shifted, wanting Phil to start moving. Phil assented, thrusting slow and shallow at first, but gradually increasing his pace. Soon he was slamming himself into Clint while Clint continued stroking himself in time with Phil’s thrusts.

“Oh god, yes. Just like that” Clint praised loudly.

“Shh” Phil hissed in his ear, pausing to see if anyone was coming in to see about the noise.”

“No, keep going.”

Not hearing anyone, he started moving again. He was nervous about getting caught and knew they had to make it quick. Holding Clint close to his body, only his hips moved, plunging himself in Clint over and over.

“You going to come for me?” he whispered, knowing how much Clint loved when he talked dirty. “You like this? Getting fucked in a dirty bathroom stall?”

Clint just moaned, leaning his head back to rest on Phil’s shoulder. He was panting, brow covered with sweat.

“You’re so tight; you feel how hard I am for you?”

Feeling his orgasm building, he bit Clint’s ear lightly and wrapped a hand around Clint’s helping him stroke harder. “That’s right. Just like that. I want you to come for me now.”

“Yes, yes, harder!” Clint gasped. “Oh shit, I’m gonna come.”

Just as Clint reached the point of no return, Phil faintly heard the restroom door open and voices approaching.

Phil slapped his hand over Clint’s mouth, trying to stifle his shout as he came, spurting all over the tiled wall in front of him. Phil tried to hold back, but Clint spasmed around him, squeezing his cock and he couldn’t stop it. His hand still over Clint’s mouth, be bit his lip to keep quiet as he thrust once more, shooting his load deep inside.

Coming down from their climaxes, they tried to slow their breathing and remain silent as they heard the men conversing mere feet from where they were. Finally, the guys finished and left, and as the restroom door shut behind them, Phil breathed a sigh of relief, finally removing his hand from Clint’s mouth.

Stepping back, his softening cock slipping from Clint, Phil cleaned them both up and pulled his pants up, watching as Clint did the same.

“Ready to go now” Phil asked, shaking his head, not believing what they just did.

Clint just smiled dreamily at him, sated and happy. Deciding that curling up in bed now sounded like a better idea than drinking and dancing, he nodded and allowed Phil to lead him out of the bathroom and back to where the group was gathered at the bar.

“Well I think we’re going to get going” Phil said. They said their goodbyes, hugging Pepper and wishing her a happy birthday again.

Turning to walk out the door, Phil head Tony say something.

“What?” he asked, not able to hear over the music.

“I said” Tony began with a smirk, “I’m not surprised you’re cutting out. You must be tired.”

“Uh, yeah. Well, like you’re always pointing out, I’m the old man.”

“Not what I meant” he said with a wink. “Just saying, you guys were gone for quite awhile. Everything ok in there.”

Phil could feel his face flush, but hoped it wouldn’t show in the low lighting. He walked by, patting Tony on the shoulder, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing Phil’s embarrassment.

Giving it a second thought, Phil went back, leaning close to Tony’s ear, so he could hear.

“Jealous?”


End file.
